


The Hope of a New Day

by AncientCovenants



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: A son goes to visit his father.
Relationships: Flint Manes & Jesse Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Hope of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> A 255 word drabble set post season two finale.

You were wrong, you know. You were wrong about so many things…

My family’s safe. But it’s not because of you.

It’s because of Alex.

He said the aliens weren’t here to harm anyone, that they were refugees. I don’t know if I can trust them. I’m not even sure if I _should…_

But Michael promised me they wouldn’t hurt us and I believe him. I believe him because he loves Alex. And you should see them… the way he looks at him is the same way I look at—

I wish you’d gotten to know them. As people, not just as pawns to further your agenda… but as _your_ family, too.

You know Alex asked me when the last time was that I built something? I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I had, that I’d built myself _a family,_ couldn’t bring myself to tell him he was an uncle and the reason he didn’t know it was you.

I’m tired, dad, I’m so _tired_ of carrying on your ‘legacy’. It’s brought nothing but pain and misery to _so many people…_

_God, I don’t even know why I’m fighting anymore…_

Greg told me what you said, about there being no Manes men left. You were wrong. I _am_ a Manes man…

But I’m _done_ being your soldier. I’ll make my own legacy because I _refuse_ to carry yours any longer.

We’re building something new here, something _good._

I just wish you could have let yourself be a part of it.

Goodbye, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone that could be taken as a sequel to 'Closing the Book on the Past' since I didn't mention Flint in that one. If you choose to look at it as a sequel, this would take place after Jesse was buried as Flint would still be in the hospital during the funeral.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
